marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Shuma-Gorath/UMvC3
Gameplay Shuma-Gorath is essentially a rushdown character. He possesses a lot of air mobility which can be further increased with the use of Air Mystic Smash. His throws are unique, as they can replenish Red Health, making him a very enduring character. Shuma-Gorath is most suited to using an obscure rushdown strategy with recommended air and overhead attacks, with his medium air attack having a particularly long reach with a fast startup time and reasonable damage; it should be the staple of Shuma-Gorath's attacks while in the air. In addition, his air "special" attack allows him to surprise any unwary grounded opponents, petrifying Shuma-Gorath and allowing him to quickly slam opponents with a ground-pound attack while in his stone form. While Shuma-Gorath has an air-dash, his Mystic Smash attack and any of it's variants allow him to quickly close distance quickly on an opponent while simultaneously inflicting damage. Furthermore, if Shuma has managed to corner an opponent, his quick-deploying Devitalization command grab and his Leech Life throw can be put to good use, allowing Shuma to both assault an enemy with constant and instant command grabs, and exploit an opportunity to recover any lost red health in the process. Moveset Assist Attacks Command Normals Special Attacks Hyper Combos X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * j.S. is now untechable, removed OTG property. * For normal throws, not only health but Hyper Combo gauge is absorbed as well (decreases the opponent's and adds it to the player's side). * Devitalization comes out faster, and also has had its range increased, and can be followed up with an OTG attack. * Number of hits in Chaos Dimension can be increased through rapid button presses. * Number of hits in Hyper Mystic Smash can be increased through rapid button presses. * Increased priority of Mystic Smash. Theme Song Shuma-Gorath's theme is a techno remix of his classic theme from Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter. Trailer Quotes * This dimension belongs to me now. (intro) * I can taste your fear! And it's delicious. (intro) * Embrace chaos. (intro) * I am He Who Sleeps, but now awakens. (match win) * Everything begins and ends with Shuma-Gorath! (match win) * How can someone like you defeat the infinite? (match win) * Waste of flesh! (match win) * Chaos is everything, and Shuma-Gorath is a fractal of chaos. * Even in the darkest shadows I can always see you! * Everything in this world will be devoured by chaos, and then become a part of me. * How do you expect to win a fight with only two arms? * Humans are such strange-looking creatures. (Ultimate only) * Imagine if you faced me in my own Chaos Dimension, fool! I am omnipotent there. (Ultimate only) * There was no Shuma-Gorath before me, and there shall be none after! * Time and space are meaningless to one such as I! Special Quotes * A living corpse. How quaint. (intro) * You govern...but without and REAL power. (intro) * What a handome devil you are. ''(intro) * ''You cannot hope to defeat me, hellspawn! (intro/Ultimate only) * I'll eviscerate you, half-breed! (intro/Ultimate only) * I assure you, demon hunter. You have never faced my like before. (intro/Ultimate only) * Your weapons are impressive. Your skills are not. (match win) * You are no Dr. Strange...mortal. (match win) * And eye for an eye... ''(match win) * ''I will come for your dimension next! (match win/Ultimate only) * You are an embarassment to demons everywhere. (match win/Ultimate only) * The Power of Hell is of no concern to the Lord of Chaos. (match win/Ultimate only) Ending Gallery Shuma-Gorath MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork. Colors41.jpg|Shuma-Gorath's alternate colors in UMvC3. trailer8.jpg|Shuma-Gorath in the UMvC3 intro, appearing gigantic with Felicia attempting to attack him. 413f206701ad73f9a39ca18cf1e3b000.jpg|Quoggoth Dlc costume. bf59067613b6dc728ff98e934ac5adae.png|Shuma-Gorath Winning Pose. s_shumagorath00_bm_nomip_s_shumagorath00_bm_nomipout.png|Shuma Gorath Full Victory Pose. 1118.jpg|Shuma using his throw. shumagorath (1).jpg|''MvC3'' Mugshot. Shuma-gorath.jpg|''UMvC3'' Mugshot. Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3